partialssequencefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials
Synopsis Partials is the first book in the Partials Sequence series by Dan Wells. It centers around both Kira and a partial alled Samm, who each have roles to play to help develop a cure for RM a disease that is destroying humanity. The United States created super-humans, called Partials, to fight a war against the Iranians and Chinese. Once the war was over, the Partials returned to America and were put to use by doing menial and lowly jobs. The Partials quickly became the "untouchables" of America and were placed in slums and ghettos, separating them from the rest of mankind. After years of being treated as lowly second-class humans, the partials turned on their creators, and fought a war for equality. During this time, an airborne virus, called RM, kills off all but about 40,000 humans. These few humans are immune to the virus and relocate to Long Island, guarding and cutting themselves off from all partials (there are approximately 50 million partials). However, the virus has also caused all newborn babies to die shortly after birth for the last 11 years. Kira, a 16 year old intern at the hospital, becomes determined to find a cure to this virus after repeatedly witnessing newborn deaths. The Hope Act, a law requiring all women 18 years or older (later to be changed to 16 or older) to become pregnant as often as possible, pushes the remaining survivors to the brink of civil war. Kira embarks on a journey to locate a partial, believing their unaffected bodies are the key to curing the virus. Nobody has seen or been in contact with partials for the past eleven years after humanity barricaded itself away from partials on Long Island. After embarking on this mission Kira eventually captures a partial named Samm. But with Samm's capture, Kira learns and witnesses events that have devastating effects not only upon her, but the surviving humans and the Partials themselves. What are Partials? Super-humans, they have faster reflexes, stronger muscles, faster healing, a link allowing them to communicate without a word, even if they don't want to, and they have an expiration date, that when reached, will cause all their body's to look like they're dissolving. The lower-class a partial is, the easier they can be controlled by the high ranks. There are genetic engineering procedures to make you part partial. THIS PART WILL BE CONTINUED LATER, BUT FOR NOW I'M BUSY! Creation The US government, wanting to reclaim energy independence from China, asked ParaGen to make a race of super humans, later known as Partials. ParaGen wanted the Partial race to look exactly like humans, however more advanced, so it would be hard to tell the humans apart from them. Partials are grown in special patented dual chamber growth tanks over a period of four months. During these four months the Partials are given different types of skills which vary from model to model (e.g strength, night vision, regeneration etc). They are created with battle ready performance enhancements, networking capabilities and over 100 other features. During this stage, they also give each Partial their own personalities to make them as human as possible. Features *Partials are aged fixed *Have speed and strength that far exceeds a human's *Can heal much faster than normal humans *Do not suffer from illnesses *Partials are sterile *The Link List of Partials (Please keep this list limited to the character in the first book. This is to prevent spoilers.) ( Added Recently By A Different Person, Do Not Mention Any Partials that are in the first book, but in it near the end, please ) ;Samm ;Heron Category:Miscellaneous